Of Wizards And Jedi
by AgressiveNegotiations01
Summary: A rather angsty teenage story with both main characters, Harry and Jaina. Ever wondered what would happen if sixteen year-old twins Jaina and Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka, seventeen year-old Jagged Fel, fourteen year-old Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila, and later, K
1. Default Chapter

Title: **Of Wizards and Jedi**

Summary:A rather angsty teenage story with both main characters, Harry and Jaina. Ever wondered what would happen if sixteen year-old twins Jaina and Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka, seventeen year-old Jagged Fel, fourteen year-old Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila, and later, Kyp Durron, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade had a run in with Harry Potter and the gang from Hogwarts? Some interesting incidents are in order… MA-15 + just for some adult themes and coarse (teenage) language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or incidents related to him. I also do not own Jaina, Jacen, Jag Fel, Anakin… and so on. JK Rowling and George Lucas own the sandbox, I'm merely having a play-date with them and have decided to stick my head in.

_CHAPTER ONE:_

**IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE DAMNED FORCE VISIONS!**

Jaina buried her face in her hands and moaned.

_Why me?_ she had to wonder. _Why must I be the one stuck with the most annoying brothers in the galaxy?_

Although, she had to admit, it was rather fun watching them get all tongue tied when it came to girls. A small chuckle came through the Force from her aunt. She grinned slightly into her hands.

She could still hear Jacen and Anakin cackling away in the lounge room. Probably rifling through her comm frequency directory and calling _more_ of her friends.

Standing up, a little too quickly, it seemed, for her brain's liking. She immediately sat back down and put her head between her knees.

_Now kiss your ass goodbye like a good girl, Jaya_, Jacen's chirrupy voice sang through their twin bond. _Make sure you keep your mouth closed though. We wouldn't want any faeces deposited into your mouth now, would we?_

She had to laugh. To all those big sisters out there, there are times when you just _have_ to laugh.

A knock drew her attention away from the floor she was currently watching, having no other choice. She got up again, much more slowly this time.

She reached out with the Force and touched the luminous presence just behind the door. _Jag!_ Her mood improved greatly then fell rather rapidly. Her father… Maybe he wouldn't be so icy tonight…

She opened the door and threw herself into his arms. He was looking down at her with a smile on his face. "Hello, sunshine," he greeted her huskily, planting a quick kiss on her forehead before Leia appeared in the hall.

"Hello, Jag," Leia said lightly. "I'm just dishing up dinner. Care to join us?" Jaina gave him a discreet nudge, a slight grin on her face. "Sure," he said calmly, throwing a mock-hurt look down at Jaina. "I could never refuse your cooking, Ambassador."

Leia smiled gracefully. "Yeah!" Anakin piped up, popping up beside Jag. "Mom presses food prep buttons better than anyone!" Jaina stealthily slid her hand into Jag's.

The four teenagers settled into seats at the dining table, Jag shooting a wary glance at Han, still holding Jaina's hand under the table. Han's smile was strained as he glanced at Jag. "How's life treating you lately, kid?" he asked, keeping his voice steady.

Jag glanced down at Jaina beside him. "Very well, sir," he said honestly. "It's been kind for quite some time."

Han nodded slightly. "Good to hear, son," he said.

Leia gave everyone plates and the six of them started to eat, Jacen and Anakin squabbling noisily over some kind of entertainment or another.

Harry sat, dejectedly, on his desk chair. Voldemort was back and Sirius was gone.

He shook his head vehemently, clearing his head of all unhappy thoughts.

_You can't dwell on what's already happened, Potter_, he told himself firmly. _Nothing's gonna change it_.

He almost welcomed the sound of Dudley's television blaring in the next room over, it offered some slight sense of normality.

Nothing had been normal since the night at the Department of Mysteries, he reminded himself.

_Shut up, Harry_, he could imagine Ron demanding. _It wasn't your fault, git_.

A small grin twitched at his lips. He didn't even try and push it back, which he supposed was an improvement.

He got to his feet. Maybe he should send an owl to Ron. Hermione, maybe. One to Professor Lupin even. Surely two days was long enough without sending one? He wouldn't seem desperate, would he? Moody had said they'd send someone along if he didn't make contact at least every three days…

That would just make Molly Weasley paranoid. The poor woman didn't need any more stress.

"Hermione it is," he decided aloud and sat down again with a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this gets to you soon. I really need someone to talk to._

_Why do I feel so… so like what being a doormat must feel like? I want to be angry with Snuffles for… This is bullshit. I can't even write it down. I don't have control over anything anymore, it just happens._

_But I can't be angry, Hermione. I just can't. All I feel like is that the last time I spoke to him was meaningless. Nothing proper. I just can't explain it._

_Please, just tell me I'm a maniac with depression and get it over with!_

_Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have been strange, well normal. They don't order me around anymore. I haven't had to do one lousy thing since I got back._

_I think Mad-Eye scared them. I sure hope so!_

_Having Voldemort back, I keep glancing over my shoulder every few minutes and I can't stay still… I'm going crazy!_

_I don't want to keep bothering you with my problems._

_Please, just write back._

_Love,_

_Harry._

He rolled it up and whistled for Hedwig. She soared through the window, almost clipping him in the head with one of her wings. She nipped at his fingers affectionately as he tied the parchment to her leg.

"Take that to Hermione, k?" he said softly, stroking her silky feathers. She nipped at him once more before soaring out the window again.

The six of them finished dinner in short order.

"What do you say to going up to my room?" Jaina whispered in Jag's ear as she rose and took their plates to the sink. "No complaints from me," he murmured as she came back.

Jaina let go of his hand. "We're going up to my room," she announced, standing up. A strange expression crossed Han's face and lingered.

When they reached the hallway, Jag grabbed her hand again and swung her into his arms. He carried her down the hall and into her room, Jaina protesting laughingly. He lowered her to the bed and smiled.

"It's been far too long," Jag murmured, drawing her closer. Jaina brushed a stray lock of hair away from his forehead. "I agree," she whispered. "Two weeks is much too long."

He settled onto the bed next to her. "Stang, I wanna kiss you," he said ruefully, grinning. Jaina smiled. "Since when have I ever said you're not allowed to do that…" she murmured. Jaina had the presence of mind to shut and lock the door with the Force as Jag captured her lips in a bruising, passionate kiss.

Jacen chuckled when he sensed what Jaina and Jag were up to. He winked at Anakin and his younger brother grinned. "That was brilliant, Mom!" they both said, dashing out of the room.

Leia shook her head, sighing, as she too, sensed her daughter. A strange expression crossed Han's face again and he got to his feet and went towards the stairs. Leia almost stopped him but he was already at the hall entrance. She instead sent a quick warning to her daughter.

Jaina broke for air and rested her head on Jag's chest. She made a small sound of contentment. "I think I love you," Jag said softly, trailing kisses along the scar running down her neck. Jaina nestled closer into him.

"I _do_ love you," she whispered, running a long, slender finger down his cheek.

A brilliant smile lit his face.

Harry felt a little better that evening when, for the first time ever, Aunt Petunia called him down for dinner.

He sat down, his seat between Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Petunia served him a plate, the serving smaller than Dudley's, but enough for him. Dudley was staring at him, fear in his eyes.

"We received a letter today, Harry," Uncle Vernon said after a few minutes of silent eating. Harry looked up, surprised. Since when did his uncle speak to him civilly?

"A letter about your…" Vernon faltered before speaking again. "Magic." Harry kept his face normal.

"What about my magic, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, enjoying the discomfort of his uncle.

"Here." Vernon handed him an envelope.

He opened it. Remus Lupin's neat script met his eyes.

_Dear Harry,_

_Due to the disruptions in the Ministry of Magic of late, Albus Dumbledore has seen fit to authorise you to use magic outside of school, making you an exception to the Use of Underage Magic law._

_As Mad-Eye has seen fit to put it, you are now authorised to "Turn those relatives of yours into dried Doxy droppings if it strikes your fancy."_

_However, a word of caution. Your wand should only be used in situations that calls for defensive action or for studying purposes._

_Sirius has left you nearly all his possessions, including Grimmauld place, as well as all the Black wealth. You are now a very rich young man, Harry._

_You have inherited your parent's vault as well, seeing as Sirius saw fit in his will to have you emancipated. Though the reason why continues to elude me. The vault you have now is merely your trust fund. You are one of Gringotts' richest clients._

_In one week today, we are going to send Tonks and Kingsley to collect you and bring to Grimmauld place._

_You never have to stay at the Dursleys' again, Harry. You have your own home now, and many people willing to stay with you._

_See you in a week,_

_Remus._

Jaina jumped up, alarmed, a few seconds later, straightening her top frantically. She sat down on her desk chair. Jag sat up, confused.

Han burst into the room a moment later. His eyes went from Jaina to Jag several times. "You!" he barked at Jag. "Out! Now!" Jaina leapt to her feet defensively. "What's he done wrong?" she demanded. Han rounded on her. "I'm not an idiot, Jaina Winter Solo," he rumbled.

Jaina met her father's blazing eyes stoically. "I never said that," she retorted. "I know when a game of tonsil hockey is going on in my own home!" he roared and spun to face Jag. "Out! Now!" Jaina sent a wave of calm towards Jag. "You are not to be near my daughter again!"

Jaina nodded for him to go. Jag left hurriedly, throwing a worried glance at Jaina.

Leia caught him on his way out. "What's going on?" she asked. "General Solo seems to think Jaina and I were playing something called 'tonsil hockey'," he said reproachfully. Leia stifled a smile. "What were you doing?" she asked.

Jag went slightly red. "Talking," he managed to say. Leia smiled again. "Don't worry, Jag," she said comfortingly. "It's natural for teenagers. I'll calm Han down later and see if he can see reason. You had better make yourself scarce for a little while. After all," she added with a knowing smile. "It has been going on for nearly a year."

Harry read and re-read the letter over and over again. "What does it say?" Petunia asked. Harry shook his head and rose, pushing his plate away. "Nothing important," he mumbled. "I'll be leaving in a week, okay?" He hurried up the stairs and to his room.

Hedwig was there with Hermione's reply. He tore the string and opened it frantically.

_Harry,_

_Please, don't keep blaming yourself. You're only making it worse._

_The reason you can't be angry is that you know that you shouldn't be._

_No-one is to blame for this except the Death Eaters, okay?_

_If you must be angry, direct it at the Dark Lord and not inside at yourself._

_Have you got the letter from Professor Lupin? I'm coming straight down to Grimmauld Place as soon as I know you're there, okay?_

_Ron and family are already there so you'll arrive to a full house, and when I get there we're going to take you shopping._

_Great big ice-cream sundaes from Florean Fortescue's and a shopping trip at Fred and George's shop, okay? Sound good?_

_Keep your chin up, Harry,_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

A small smile graced his face. In much better spirits, he grabbed a quill and parchment.

_Ron,_

_I just got the letter that I'm coming down in a week. Can't wait to see you, mate._

_Heard about Fred and George's shop in Diagon Alley and am looking forward to having some new materials to cause trouble with. I'll see you soon, k?_

_Harry_

Han clenched his fists. "You are not to cavort with that boy, Jaina!" he shouted angrily. "You're far too young!" "And you're too old to remember what it's like to be a teenager!" she screamed back, a glass of water on her dresser exploding and shattering the carpet with shards. "Get out!"

Han glared angrily. "I said 'Get Out'," Jaina said, her voice dangerously low. Han didn't move and Jaina's eyes flashed angrily. "You have no business concerning Jag and me," she said, flexing her fingers. "I am sixteen and he is seventeen. We can make decisions for ourselves."

Han shot her a dangerous glare. "You are not to speak to me like that!" he stormed. Jaina's dark eyes were defiant. She grabbed a knapsack. With a flick of her wrists, several dresser drawers flew open and clothing soared onto the bed. She shoved it all into the knapsack. She grabbed her hand-held computer, her blaster and a few other things, securing it in the bag. Her lightsaber pommel was in her left hand a moment later.

She swung the knapsack onto her back. "I'm leaving," she spat. Jaina spun on her heel and stalked from the room. Han followed her, still demanding a response. Leia looked confused as Jaina came out into the hall, her eyes icier than Hoth, a knapsack on her back.

"I'm leaving," she said disgustedly, throwing a glare at her father. Leia made to stop her and Jaina gave a gentle but firm Force shove. "When the General here decides he's going to come to his senses and realize that I'm not a child anymore, give me a holler." She dipped her head at her mother and left the apartment. Jacen ran into the room a moment too late.

"Where's Jaya, Mom?" Anakin said, confused, as he came in behind his brother. Leia shot Han a lethal look. "Your sister has decided to leave for a little while, Anakin," she said easily, her eyes betraying the anger she felt. "She should be back in a few days. If your father sees reason, that is."

Jacen looked confused. "Your father has forbidden your sister from associating with Jag," Leia explained. "Why?" Jacen demanded. "He's a good guy!" "He had his tongue rammed down your sister's throat for Force knows how long before I got there!" Han said angrily. "She's too young for a seventeen year old." Jacen made a disgusted noise.

"She obviously consented it," he said. "Probably even initiated it. Jag wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to and she's more likely to brainwash him than he is to do anything remotely amorous without her agreement." Han rounded on Jacen. "She's too you-" Leia cut him off. "She's sixteen, for Force's sake, Han!" she said exasperatedly. "I was younger than her when I joined the Imperial Senate, she's old enough to kiss someone!"

Han stormed into the lounge room, fuming.

Harry fell asleep shortly after that. He dreamt of a piece of black paper, with white ink scrawled all over it in strange patterns.

He dreamt of the hallway in the Department of Mysteries. He dreamt of the door opening and the little glass orbs containing the prophecies glittering around the walls…

He saw the archway. Sirius falling... falling, always falling…

He jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat.

He scrabbled for his glasses and put them on quickly. The numbers on the digital clock said 3:45. Evil numbers…

He managed to drift back to sleep and woke again at around seven.

Jaina stalked down the walkway outside the building, fuming. How dare her father tell Jag he couldn't see her anymore!

She shuddered in anger and stopped to lean against a rail and steady herself. _Breathe, Jaina_, she ordered herself. _Breathe. Calm. There is no emotion; there is peace. Fk the Jedi Code, I'm pissed off_.

She let out a stream of expletives under her breath and set off at a brisk pace towards Jag's apartment. He answered the door when she knocked and she suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes, unbidden.

"C'mere," he whispered and took her in his arms gently. He settled her down into an armchair and got her a glass of water. "I'm not going back there," she mumbled as Jag knelt in front of her. "Shh," he soothed her. "It's okay."

"He's a dkhead," she said angrily, swiping at her teary eyes. Jag grabbed her hands in both of his and gently brought them to his lips. She rested her head on his shoulder and allowed him to slide his arms around her shaking shoulders. He drew her further into his embrace.

He shifted and sat down, Jaina in his lap. Her shaking went on for a long time after she fell asleep. He brushed a stray lock of dark hair away and leant back. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep himself.

Harry went down to the kitchen slowly. A note was sitting on the table.

_Harry,_

_Your uncle is at work, Dudley is at the Polkiss' and I am out for the day._

_There are sausages, bacon, mushrooms and tomatoes in the fridge to heat up for your lunch._

_- Aunt Petunia_

He grinned to himself.

Jaina woke in Jag's arms but unfamiliar surroundings. She scanned her surroundings with carefully honed, wary eyes. She nudged Jag and he was awake instantly. "We're not at your place anymore, Fel," she said, her voice low.

Jag studied their surroundings with one bleary eye. A park and a set of swings met his gaze. "T'would appear so," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Jaina sent an absent-minded shove towards him. "Get yourself together," she said, a hint of worry in her voice. "I don't know where we are."

She got to her feet and pulled Jag up. "You're the responsible, older one," Jaina said worriedly. "What do we do?" Jag put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Just try and contact your brother," he said rationally. Jaina concentrated.

_Jasa?_ Nothing. It was like… she couldn't even sense anyone except Jag. There were many minds around them but she didn't recognise any of them. "Nothing, Jag, nothing's there," she said, panicking. Jag started to panic too. "This is another one of those damned Force visions, isn't it?" Jaina muttered.

All of a sudden, presences burst into her mind. Jacen, Anakin, Tenel and Tahiri.

She grabbed Jag's hand instantly as the four teenagers materialised in front of them. Jacen grabbed Jaina in a fierce hug and Anakin was herding Tahiri and Tenel towards them. "Where the hell are we?" Tahiri asked, her tone polite. Jaina shrugged. "I woke up here."

"Jacen was trying to sense you and then he started going all transparent," Tenel said, confused. "I reached out and grabbed his arm, Tahiri grabbed mine and Anakin grabbed hers. Now we're here."

Jag hadn't let go of Jaina's hand and now he pulled her back to him. The six teens retreated into the cover of the trees lining the park.

Harry wolfed down his breakfast. Something was urging him to go for a walk. He shoved the plate into the dishwasher and found himself in Magnolia Crescent. He walked around aimlessly until he found himself at the park.

He could vaguely hear voices but shook them off as his imagination playing up. He sat down on the one swing that the vandals hadn't managed to destroy. He swung for a while, thinking that he would be back with his friends in a week. Only one week! But it seemed so long…

Jaina saw the black haired boy sit on the swing and she could sense his thoughts. One week till he was back with his friends, apparently. She waved for the other five to be quiet and sneaked out of the trees, batting Jag's hand away when he tried to pull her back.

Harry turned around sharply when he heard footsteps. Probably one of Dudley's gangster buddies. But he found himself looking at a pretty brunette with a curious expression on her face and a light knapsack on her back. He jumped off the swing and backed away.

"I don't mean any harm," she said, her accent strange to his ears. A lilting, not Scottish, but more… gentle sound. "I'm merely wondering where I am."

"Little Whinging," he replied warily, fingering his wand. The girl's face turned amused. "No need to feel threatened," she said, tilting her head slightly. "As I said, no harm is intended."

"Who are you?" he asked warily, standing very still. "My name is Jaina," she said lightly. "You are?" "Harry," he said. "Harry Potter." She nodded. "Thank you," she said and dipped her head regally again. "You're welcome!" he found himself calling after her as she turned and walked towards the belt of trees surrounding the park.

He saw a tall, black-haired male jump out of the trees and grab the girl's hand and pull her into his arms. He was obviously admonishing her.

Jag grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded, his voice low. "He's a lot bigger than you and could have hurt you!" "I'm a Jedi," Jaina scoffed. "He was fiddling with a stick that he had hidden in the waistband of his pants. He would have had no chance."

"I'd like to talk to him, see if he has any idea how we got here," Jacen piped up. Jaina nodded. "C'mon."

The girl was coming back, five people following her. The black-haired one, two dark-haired boys, a blonde and a redhead.

"Uh, hello," the older dark-haired boy said tentatively. Harry couldn't help but grin. "Hi." "I was wondering if you could help us," he said after an uncomfortable silence during which the black-haired young man who Harry saw had pale green eyes, not unlike his own, slid his arm around the brunette and threw a challenging glance at Harry.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked. "We uh, don't know how we got here," the blonde said, confused. "Jaina and Jag woke up here and when Jacen tried to contact her, he came too and we got stuck with him. We came from Coruscant." "Never heard of the place," Harry said. "But it's like the galaxy's capital world," the younger boy said. "How can you not have heard of Coruscant?"

"But Earth is the only inhabitable world in the known galaxy," Harry reasoned rationally. Realisation dawned on Jaina's face and she stumbled against Jag. "We're not in our galaxy," she murmured, her eyes getting wider. She whipped the knapsack off her back and knelt on the floor, rummaging through it. She pulled out what looked like a hi-tech Palm Pilot. She flipped it open and pressed a few buttons.

The others peered over her shoulder. "Message sending failed," the blonde said when a beeping noise was emitted. Harry was getting confused. "What are you going on about?" he asked. "Not in your galaxy? There's only one known galaxy and that's the one we're in now."

The redhead was about to answer his question when, as one, the six of them whipped around, strange silver cylinders appearing in their hands. "Get behind us," the black-haired one hissed. Harry obliged reluctantly.

Dudley and a gang of seven other bullies appeared and Harry sighed in anticipation of the imminent massacre. The gang of teens were eyeing the three girls appreciatively. "Can we help you?" the dark-haired boy asked politely. Dudley threw him a withering stare. "Get lost, punk," he said dismissively. The boy's face was outraged.

"I was just asking if we could help you with anything," he said, his voice dangerously low. "Your reply was uncalled for." Dudley made a face that looked like a retarded pig. "Your smart-ass language was uncalled for!" Piers, one of Dudley's followers shot back a moment later.

Jaina's fist clenched and Jag put a calming hand on her shoulder. She spat several select Corellian curses at the group of teens and they looked at her, blinking stupidly. "You speaking the language of skanks, hey?" one of the others said finally. Jaina glanced down at her knee-length skirt and black tank top. "That's something you're gonna regret," Jag rumbled and launched himself at the culprit. "Ooh!" Piers jeered as Jag grabbed the kid by the scruff of his neck. "Standing up for your whore?" Jacen threw a punch at Piers' nose and it connected, hard. His head went whipping to the side and a trail of blood and spittle flew from his mouth. Dudley backed away, piggy face full of fear. He caught sight of Harry.

He gasped and pointed. "You- you!" He gestured madly at Jag as he dropped the teen to the ground and dusted his hands off. "These are those freaks you call your friends!" Jaina waved a threatening finger at him. "You ever lay a hand on any innocent person again or even tell your parents about what just happened here," she said harshly. "And we'll come after _you_!" Harry shook with silent laughter as Dudley's gang, whimpering and shaking, ran away like dogs with their tails between their legs.

Jaina kissed Jag's cheek lightly. "Thank you," she said softly. He smiled slightly. Harry cracked up laughing. "That- that was awesome!" he exclaimed. "You scared the shit out of them! Just for that, I'll give you all the help you want." Jaina smiled gratefully. "Well," she said, taking the tie out of her hair and shaking it loose. "He deserved that. What's a whore, anyway? I can tell it's not something good from what he was thinking, but I don't know what it means."

"You really aren't from Earth, are you?" Harry said, marvelling at their accents and the way they looked. Something seemed to be radiating off them. They seemed so… so different to other teenagers. The one called Jaina shook her head. He found himself thinking that the boys at Hogwarts would have a field day with the girls and the girls at Hogwarts similarly with the boys.

"Tell you what," he said, thinking fast. "How about I take you back to my place and contact someone I know who might be able to help you?" Jag nodded and offered Harry a slight grin. He grinned back.

Harry settled the six of them at the table with a cup of tea apiece.  
"I'm Tahiri," the blonde one introduced herself. "I am Tenel Ka," the redhead said. "I'm Jacen," the older dark-haired one said. The younger one's name was Anakin and he knew Jaina and Jag. He grabbed a piece of paper from the hallstand and a pen and scrawled a quick note to Professor Lupin.

_I was out for a walk this morning and ran into six people. They aren't from this galaxy, Professor. I can tell. I've brought them to the Dursleys'. I want to bring them when Tonks and Kingsley come and get me. Dumbledore would find them very interesting._

_-Harry_

He ran up the stairs, leaving the six visitors in the kitchen and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Remus Lupin, k?" he said and gave her feathers a quick ruffle as she flew out the window.

"He's trustworthy," Anakin said as soon Harry left the room. The other five nodded their agreement. He came back in a moment later. "Would anyone like something to eat?" he asked politely, noticing the clock said it was nearly lunchtime. "Only if you're going to eat," Anakin said. "So long as it doesn't cause any trouble for you."

Harry couldn't help but grin. "How old are you guys?" he asked, grabbing the leftovers dish from the fridge and setting the food on a plate and put it in the microwave. "All sixteen except Jag, he's seventeen," Tahiri said.

There was silence until the beeping of the microwave prompted Jag to speak. "Who were those awful boys?" he asked as Harry removed the plate. "My cousin Dudley and his gangster buddies," Harry muttered darkly. "They normally end up pounding me to a pulp when they catch me." Jaina looked outraged. "They deserve to be taught a lesson," she said, a twinkling light appearing in her eyes. Harry liked the look of that. It looked rather like the light that had entered Sirius' eyes when he'd talked about pranks the Marauders had pulled during their Hogwarts education. Jacen shot Jag a look and Jag shrugged, a grin sliding onto his face.

"I've sent someone a letter asking if you could come with me when I go to my godfather's old house," Harry said suddenly. "The Headmaster of my school would want to meet you, I think." Jaina nodded. "That's fine. But I still want to teach that thug a lesson." Her eyes blazed. "He's an idiot."

Harry nodded and set the dish in the middle of the table. Sausages, bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms. The seven of them picked at the plate for a while before Jacen uttered a soft string of swearwords. "Mom and Dad have no idea what's happened to us."


	2. When A Jedi Brings Out A Lightsaber, Duc...

Title: **Of Wizards and Jedi**

Summary:A rather angsty teenage story with both main characters, Harry and Jaina. Ever wondered what would happen if sixteen year-old twins Jaina and Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka, seventeen year-old Jagged Fel, fourteen year-old Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila, and later, Kyp Durron, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade had a run in with Harry Potter and the gang from Hogwarts? Some interesting incidents are in order… MA-15 + just for some adult themes and coarse (teenage) language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or incidents related to him. I also do not own Jaina, Jacen, Jag Fel, Anakin… and so on. JK Rowling and George Lucas own the sandbox, I'm merely having a play-date with them and have decided to stick my head in.

_CHAPTER TWO:_

**WHEN A JEDI BRINGS OUT A LIGHTSABER, DUCK!**

Jaina and Anakin paled. "Dad was really angry when you left, Jay," Jacen said. Jaina's face went hard. "It was his fault," she spat angrily. "He can't control everything I do! He's been happy enough to let you date Tenel for three years, Anakin and Tahiri for a year, but as soon as he thinks I'm doing something remotely normal for a sixteen year old he cracks a fit!"

She remembered Harry was there and put a dampener on her anger. "Don't mind me," she apologised softly and clammed up. Hedwig appeared at the window, battering it with her beak.

Harry jumped up and let her in, tearing the seal off the letter clutched in her claws. The snowy owl hopped onto the table and snatched up half a sausage. Jacen reached out slowly, a smile on his face. Hedwig cocked her head, considering it. Finally, she dropped the sausage and hopped over to Jacen. He scratched her behind the wings gently and she hooted happily.

Harry read the note quickly.

_-Harry_

_Dumbledore already knows about these people, apparently. He's sending Tonks and Kingsley now. They'll be there in about an hour. Be ready._

_-Remus_

"Good," Tenel said appreciatively. Harry looked at her, surprised. "What?" he asked. "What's good?" "That we're coming with you now," she answered, confused. "How do you know that?" he demanded, positive the redhead couldn't see the letter from across the kitchen.

"You haven't got shields up and were broadcasting it," Tahiri said as if that explained everything. Harry shot her a confused look. "You're a Legilimens, aren't you?" he said accusingly. Tenel looked confused. "A legless what?" Jacen asked bemusedly. "A Legilimens! A mind reader!" Harry said, backing away. "Nooo," Anakin said, drawing out the word. "We're Jedi."

"Jedi," Harry said warily. "Like from Star Wars, right?" "What's Star Wars?" Tahiri asked curiously. Harry eyed her. "You must be from another galaxy if you've never heard of Star Wars," he said, only half joking.

Jaina lifted her head slightly. "Is there an open space I could use for a little while?" she asked quietly. Harry motioned to the backyard. "So what exactly are Jedi?" he asked as Jaina left the room, her lightsaber clutched in her hand. He didn't even notice that Jacen left as well.

Jaina ignited the lightsaber and spun to meet Jacen's blade as he swung it towards her. "Dad just doesn't like the fact that you're dating the son of Soontir Fel," he said. Jaina slashed diagonally, forcing Jacen back. "It's not up to him who I see," she said viciously, gritting her teeth as she drove down on her blade. Jacen leaned away.

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt." Jacen's words were soft. "'Just doesn't want me to get hurt'?" Jaina said, her voice rising. "That's a crock of bantha shit, Jacen. He's just pissed off that he can't control every single aspect of my life." Jacen brought his blade down and Jaina leapt back, whirling her blade up above her head and smashing it down upon Jacen's.

The bright green blade fell to the ground. Jaina deactivated her brother's blade with a flick of her wrist. Her eyes burned into his and his foot swept across the grass, whipping her legs out from underneath her. She cushioned her fall with the Force and threw her own lightsaber in an arc to land on the grass some distance away, deactivated. She twisted and launched a well-executed kick towards Jacen's knees. He slapped the blow away and spun into a crouch.

She rolled and rose swiftly. Jacen faced her. "I love Jag and he loves me." Her words were simple and filled with feeling. Jacen spun and attempted to land a blow but she evaded it easily, lunging into a back flip and landing lightly. "He's probably going mad now, Jaya," he said. "You parted on bad terms and they probably think we're dead." "I'm not going to fall for the guilt trip trick, Jacen. Dead?" she scoffed. "I doubt it."

He renewed his attack on her, throwing a flurry of punches aimed at her face, forcing her to move back. She gave a subtle shove with the Force and jumped at him, pinning him to the ground. She rolled off and gained her feet swiftly.

"I am going to go inside and see if they have finished the debate about what a Jedi is," she said softly. "Maybe they're having more luck than us."

Harry looked up as the twins came back in. Sweat was beading Jacen's forehead and Jaina's cheeks were slightly flushed. He turned back to Tahiri and Anakin who were having an argument about the morals of the Jedi Code. Tenel was sitting there, looking bored, and Jag was watching a spot on the wall intently. Jaina sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her slightly and shifted his focus to her.

"You're agitated," he murmured softly. She pinched him. "Now if you can tell me why I'm agitated, maybe I'll understand how you passed your flight tests,' she said into his neck. He kissed her ear spontaneously and murmured, "You seem to take good care of people dumber than you so I'm okay acting like an idiot for the moment."

She hit him lightly and there were two loud _cracks_. A pink-haired woman appeared, as did a tall, handsome man. "Tonks! Kingsley!" Harry exclaimed. The woman smiled. "And I presume these are the visitors Dumbledore mentioned?" she said. Harry nodded.

He named each in turn, gesturing to them. Tonks smiled politely. "Well, Harry, is your trunk packed?" Harry looked slightly sheepish. "Not yet," he said. Tonks grinned. "Well, let's go get it packed then!" she said brightly. She followed Harry up the stairs and they came down a few minutes later, lugging a large trunk between them.

"Let me help with that," Jaina offered and Harry and Tonks looked at her gratefully. She pointed a finger and flicked it upwards slightly. The trunk rose from between them and set itself down near the door. Harry looked at her open-mouthed and Tonks' eyes widened.

"Telekinesis," Jacen explained from the table, rising and offering Tenel a hand. Anakin helped Tahiri out of her chair and Jag pulled Jaina to her feet. Jaina focused her eyes on the trunk again and it rose.

"We had to come in a car," Kingsley said apologetically. "Dumbledore said that since the others couldn't fly brooms or Apparate, we had to do it Muggle style." Harry shrugged. "I don't care," he said. The nine of them crowded into the car, Jaina setting the trunk in the boot compartment and sitting down.

They made small talk for about half an hour before all fell silent. Jaina leant into Jag comfortably and he curled his arm around her. Tonks glanced into the backseat and saw the two of them, whispering to each other with slight smiles on their faces. Tenel's head was on Jacen's shoulder and Anakin's arm was around Tahiri's shoulders.

"So," Tonks said conversationally. "Where are you guys from?" "All over the place," Jacen said. "Coruscant, Tatooine, Yavin, Hapes, Dathomir, Corellia…" Tonks looked confused. "We're not from this galaxy," Tahiri said, noting her confusion. "Ah." Tonks looked even more confused.

"They're Jedi," Harry piped up. "What're Jedi?" Tonks asked. That started the whole lot of them up again. Jacen, Tenel, Anakin and Tahiri all started speaking at once and Jaina stifled a giggle. Jag grinned and covered her mouth with his hand.

They stopped on a street about half an hour later. A half an hour of listening to debates about what a Jedi really was. No one won. Kingsley jumped out with a grin on his face and opened the door for the teens. Jaina got out and stretched her long legs. Jag placed himself behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She leant into him and grinned at Tenel.

The red-head grinned back at her. Tonks handed each of them a small piece of paper with the words _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place_. Jaina looked up and saw a house materialising between numbers eleven and thirteen.

They entered the house and the parchment disappeared. "Harry!" someone shouted from down the hall. "Is that you?" Harry remained silent for a moment. "Yes, Mrs Weasley," he called back. A short, stout, red-headed woman came rushing into the hall and stopped short when she saw the six Jedi. "Are these some friends, Harry dear?" she asked. "Uh, yeah," Harry said awkwardly. "This is Jag, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Tenel and Tahiri." He indicated each of them in turn.

Mrs. Weasley smiled welcomingly. "Welcome to Headquarters," she said. Jaina dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you," she said, her voice pitched at a low, diplomatic tone like her mother had taught her. "Boys! Ginny! Hermione!" she called.

A tall, lanky boy with bright red hair, two identical, stockier but also tall boys also with red hair, a auburn haired girl and a brunette came rocketing down the stairs and into the hall. "Harry!" the brunette shouted and threw herself at him in a fierce hug. "Are you okay?" Harry allowed the girl to hug him. "I'm alright, 'Mione," he said. The lanky red-head clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to see you again so soon, mate!" he said.

The twins grinned cockily and eyed Jaina. "I don't believe Harry has introduced us," one said cheekily. Jag's hand tightened slightly on her shoulder. "This is Fred and that's George," Harry said, grinning at Jaina. "The other red-heads are Ron and Ginny and this is Hermione. This is Jaina. That's Jag, Jacen, Anakin, Tenel and Tahiri." George extended his hand and Jaina made to shake it. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. Jaina went slightly red and Jag's eyes narrowed visibly. Jaina took her hand back and slipped it into Jag's quickly.

"Come into the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them down the hall. "Professor Dumbledore is waiting." Jaina started at the sight of the wizard in the kitchen. The old man similarly started when he saw Jaina. Harry introduced them but no one seemed to have noticed the strange glances Dumbledore threw Jaina's way throughout the introductions.

"Harry," he said suddenly, after a terse silence. Harry looked up, startled. "Yes, Professor?" he said. "The members of the Order have renovated much of the house. I asked them to leave Sirius' bedroom alone as I guessed you would take that room but they've refurbished the bathrooms, the bedrooms, the living rooms, the kitchen and the basement has been turned into a room for the Order. Much of the fourth floor has become a games room for you teenagers."

Harry looked fairly happy at that news. Jaina swung her knapsack around to her front and rifled through. She withdrew a small device and fiddled with it for a moment under the table. Jag caught her eye for a moment before she looked away. She slipped it back into the bag. "Do you guys fancy a tour around the house?" Ron asked awkwardly. Harry nodded and rose. The six Jedi rose simultaneously and followed Ron, the twins, Ginny and Hermione out of the kitchen.

"There's something odd about that Jaina, Albus." Molly Weasley looked at Dumbledore piercingly. "I know, Molly," he said. "She's stuck in the middle of this mess with Voldemort now. The prophecy... It now refers to her." Molly let out a little gasp.

Ginny smiled at Tenel. "Do you guys go to school somewhere in America or Australia?" she asked. Tahiri looked confused. "What's school?" she asked bemusedly. Ginny looked surprised. "We go to an academy on Yavin," Tenel said. "Are you studying magic?" Hermione asked.

Jaina shook her head. "We're studying to be Jedi Knights," she said. "What are Jedi?" Ron asked. Hermione looked shocked. "Jedi?" she said incredulously. "As in the Force-wielding, lightsaber using…" Jaina nodded and eyed her curiously. "How do you know about Jedi?" "There's six movies about Jedi, called Star Wars," Hermione said. Jaina looked confused. "Movies about us? That's strange."

"There's Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker and his twin sister Leia, Han Solo…" Jaina's eyes went wide. "Mom and Dad and Uncle Luke in a movie?" Jacen said wonderingly. "You mean they're real?" Hermione said quietly. Anakin nodded. "Han and Leia Solo are our parents and Luke's our uncle."

"That is just too weird," Hermione said. Ron looked curious and the twins looked even more so. "What do Jedi do?" George asked. Jacen opened his mouth and Jaina sent a Force slap immediately. "Lots," Tahiri said, shooting Jaina a grin. Jacen rubbed at the back of his head, mumbling obscenities.

They entered a sparsely decorated bedroom. Tahiri suddenly lunged at Jaina and she flipped away instinctively. Ron gasped and Tahiri launched a high kick at Jaina's face. Jaina caught the younger girl's foot and twisted, forcing Tahiri to pull away.

The twins clapped enthusiastically. Ron looked dumbfounded. Harry grinned at Hermione, who was looking amazed. "Show us a real fight!" Ginny said excitedly.

Tenel whirled around abruptly and flew through the air to bring her leg across Jaina's shoulder blades. Jaina ducked before she made contact and rolled smoothly to her feet. She front-flipped towards Tenel, who leapt over her in a Force-assisted jump. Tenel grabbed at Jaina's right leg as she came to a halt and attempted to pull her off balance.

Jaina's left foot lashed out and caught Tenel in the knee. She buckled slightly but stayed on her feet as Jaina got up and pressed the attack. She threw a simultaneous right hook and left leg round-house, forcing Tenel to drop to the floor to avoid the blows. She had the red-head pinned to the ground a few seconds later.

"Can you bash someone up for us when we go back to school?" Ron said hopefully. Harry laughed. "What else do Jedi do?" Ginny asked. Jag motioned at a lamp on the bedside table and it rose, hovering over the table. Jaina and Tenel got up, brushing themselves off. They gave each other a grin and a pat on the back.

Tahiri made a shushing action and pointed a finger at Anakin. Anakin rose a few feet off the ground. "Tahiri!" he said, alarmed. She giggled and let him down. Ginny grinned. "What're lightsabers, 'Mione?" she asked. "Blades of energy that take the place of swords," Tenel supplied. Jacen pulled his out and ignited it. The bright green blade lit the room with an ethereal glow. "Wow." Ron sounded squeaky. "Kids!" Someone shouted out to them from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!" "Let's go," Hermione said decidedly. "Before Ron explodes with excitement." Ron shot her a dirty look.

Dumbledore was gone when they got down and the table was full with dishes of food. The six Jedi looked at the food bemusedly. They had never seen anything on the table. "This is roast pork," Hermione said, gesturing at the dish of meat. "These are roast potatoes and carrots. They're Yorkshire puddings and the green and white things that look like trees are cauliflower and broccoli in cheese sauce." Mrs. Weasley handed them plates loaded with the food and Jaina looked suddenly alarmed. "What's the matter, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

Jag took her plate from her and set it on the table with his own. Her eyes went distant. All of a sudden, a small creature burst from the roof and threw itself at Jaina. It knocked her to the floor and she tried to pry it off her neck, gasping for breath. Jag grabbed the creature's legs and pulled as hard as he could. The thing held on tighter than a leech.

Mrs. Weasley screamed for someone and Tonks materialised in front of the fridge. "Kreacher!" she shouted angrily. "Let her go!" The creature let go immediately. "Jaina!" Jag said worriedly as she sat up, gasping for breath. He drew her into a tight hug. She took a few deep breaths and buried her face in Jag's chest. Jacen knelt down beside his sister and glared venomously at the creature.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked anxiously. Jaina nodded slightly, her face still in Jag's chest. Jag helped her to her feet. "Get out of the room, you filthy thing," Tonks said angrily to Kreacher. The thing threw Jaina a look full of hatred and scurried from the room.

Jag sat Jaina in her chair and handed her a glass of water from the table. There were purple bruising marks around her throat and she still rasped when she breathed. "Here, let me," Jag said softly. Jaina tilted her head back and Jag rested his hands on her neck. The bruises disappeared and she breathed experimentally.

"Thanks." "I'm terribly sorry about that," Tonks apologised profusely. "So sorry. He's not too right in the head, Kreacher isn't." Jaina managed a small smile as she drank some more water. "That's okay." Jag set her plate in front of her.

Hermione looked shaken. "There you are!" Ron said defiantly. "There's your proof that that elf is a nut! Trying to throttle someone!" Hermione nodded dumbly. "He has to go," Harry said decidedly. "Put him in St Mungo's or something," Fred offered.

Mrs. Weasley shot them a look before hurrying to Jaina. "Let me have a look at your throat, dear," she said worriedly. "I'm okay now," Jaina reassured her, baring her throat. "Jag got rid of the bruising." Molly looked confused.

"Don't ask, Mum," Ginny said, grinning. Mrs. Weasley sat down and they started to eat. Remus Lupin joined them and he seemed intrigued by the concept of their Jedi heritage. Harry was subdued through the meal and Jaina glanced at him curiously. Jag nudged her. _What's the matter?_ he sent. She sent back the equivalent of a shrug and shook the nagging feeling off.

Once everyone had finished dinner, Harry went upstairs. Ron and Hermione followed him. Fred and George had engaged the other five Jedi in a conversation and Jaina slowly slipped out of the room after Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"They're strange, Harry," Hermione was saying quietly. "Different. I mean, telekinesis. Wizards can levitate things with wands and all but not without them. And the acrobatics they used before? It's not normal." Ron's excited voice broke in. "Imagine what would happen if we brought them to Hogwarts! The pranks…" he clapped gleefully.

"There's something… I can't explain it," Harry said despairingly. "Some connection with the dark-haired girl. Jaina." She followed them silently up the stairs and watched as they went into a room and shut the door behind them.

She waited a few moments before knocking on the door. "Yes?" Harry's voice called out. "Can I come in?" she said. "Uh, sure." She pushed the door open carefully and saw Harry sitting on the bed, Ron perched on his trunk and Hermione straddling the chair beside the desk. "Have a seat," Harry offered, flashing a small smile.

She returned the smile and sat cross-legged on the floor. Harry looked confused for a moment but brushed it off quickly. "Is there anything you wanted?" he asked. Jaina shook her head. "I wanted to ask you about something," she said. Harry motioned for her to go on. She shot a nervous glance at Ron and Hermione before speaking.

"Who and what is the Dark Lord? Voldemort or something. He keeps probing my mind."

Sorry about the short chapter but I couldn't do the last bit and then go on in the same chapter.

I shall post again soon. ; )


	3. Jedi And Dark Wizards Don't Mix Too Well

Title: **Of Wizards and Jedi**

Summary:A rather angsty teenage story with both main characters, Harry and Jaina. Ever wondered what would happen if sixteen year-old twins Jaina and Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka, seventeen year-old Jagged Fel, fourteen year-old Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila, and later, Kyp Durron, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade had a run in with Harry Potter and the gang from Hogwarts? Some interesting incidents are in order… MA-15 + just for some adult themes and coarse (teenage) language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or incidents related to him. I also do not own Jaina, Jacen, Jag Fel, Anakin… and so on. JK Rowling and George Lucas own the sandbox, I'm merely having a play-date with them and have decided to stick my head in.

Note: Yes, Jag is a Jedi in this. In one of my other stories I made him Force-Sensitive and it kind of automatically carried on into this one!

_CHAPTER THREE:_

**JEDI AND DARK WIZARDS DON'T MIX TOO WELL**

Hermione looked startled. "The Dark Lord? Probing your mind?" Jaina nodded. "He keeps saying something about 'Potter'." She looked confused. "He feels excited. He doesn't know I can feel him probing and I don't think he knows much about me. He's trying to get past my shields but he's not very strong."

Harry looked alarmed. He jumped to his feet. "Stay here." He sounded shaky. "I think I have an idea of what's going on." Thoughts raced through his head as he sprinted downstairs. Jaina… Voldemort… Legilimency… The prophecy! He burst into the kitchen, breathing heavily.

The black-haired Jedi's head, Jag, snapped around so quickly that the whole room heard it crack. He ignored it and looked at Harry, an unreadable expression on his face. "Remus!' Harry said urgently. The man turned around quickly and saw Harry. He recognised the expression on the teenager's face as panic.

He got to his feet. "Into the living room," was all he said. "What's the matter?" he asked as soon as the door was closed. "Jaina said something about Voldemort," he explained quickly. "She said he keeps probing her mind. I have no idea how she would have found out about him if it's not true. She said he said something about me and he's excited. I think he knows the Jedi are from another galaxy. If he does, I have a feeling he's going to try and get them. She said he's trying to get past her shields but he's not very strong."

Remus was silent for a moment. "The Dark Lord is extremely skilled in Legilimency." His face took on a thoughtful expression. "If he can't get past her shields, she must be very powerful." Harry looked alarmed. "More powerful than Voldemort?" Remus nodded slightly. "I think she needs to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione looked at Jaina curiously. The girl sat rigidly straight, her legs crossed and her hands resting in her lap. Her eyes were closed. Ron was staring, goggle-eyed, at her. One of her eyes opened a few moments later. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting," she apologised. "But I had a feeling Harry would be the one who knew what I was talking about."

"No, no, that's fine," Hermione said quickly. Jaina smiled briefly, showing straight, white teeth. "You three seemed more sensible than the twins downstairs. They are entertaining my brothers and friends." Hermione smiled slightly. "Fred and George are…" she stopped for a moment, searching for the right word. "Spastic?" Ron offered helpfully. Jaina looked alarmed. "They seemed physically normal," she said worriedly. Hermione laughed. "He means mentally spastic," she explained, giggling. "Like, they're crazy."

Jaina nodded in understanding. "Ah. I get your meaning now." There was silence for a moment. "Harry is coming down the hallway now," Jaina said, getting to her feet easily. Without using her hands, Ron and Hermione noticed, impressed. "I will leave." Harry appeared in the doorway just as she spoke. "No, stay," he said.

Jaina acquiesced gracefully and settled back down on the floor. He looked at her curiously. "I need to ask you something," he said, a bizarre idea forming in his mind. "When is your birthday?" "End of July," she said, looking confused. Harry felt his heart begin to thump. He asked her the exact date. She told him.

It was the same day as his. Suddenly, the idea didn't seem so bizarre. It was actually quite sane compared to half the things he was thinking at he same time. Jaina's face went blank and her eyes refocused a moment later. "Whoever this person is," she said. "He seems to think I don't know he's there. He's babbling on about something to do with a prophecy and swapping." The connection and everything else snapped into place.

Harry gulped. "You can read minds, can't you?" he asked. Jaina nodded. "In general, yes." "I'll think about what I think is going on and you read my mind, okay?" he said. Jaina nodded again. "If you wish." Ron looked indignant. "You can tell us!" he exclaimed indignantly. Hermione looked curious for a moment.

He raised a hand to shut them up and looked at Jaina. Her eyes were beautiful, he noticed embarrassedly. He cocked an eyebrow and she nodded. He closed his eyes.

Jaina plunged into the swirl of emotions that was the young man in front of her's mind. She tried to avoid any personal thoughts and managed to catch onto what he was broadcasting for her. When she'd processed the thought she withdrew immediately. She looked at Harry's intent green eyes and then looked away.

She rose swiftly and left the room, her ponytail swinging as she hung a sharp right down the corridor. Harry watched her leave, a worried expression on his face. "She didn't seem to like whatever it was she read in your mind," Ron said awkwardly.

Harry felt a strange calmness settling over him. If he was right, his worries with Voldemort were over. _The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_… The passage of the prophecy echoed through his head. Jaina was most definitely a female, he thought. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was Sybil Trelawney's generalisation.

He tried to avoid those kind of thoughts until Professor Dumbledore was back and he could justify his panicky ideas. Maybe being back with his own kind so soon was messing with his head. Maybe _Jaina_ was messing with his head.

He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Never. Even the other girls, Tenel and Tahiri, had a beauty that he'd never seen before. Fred and George kept flirting with them, Jaina especially, and Jag seemed to find it quite irritating.

Jaina found Jag, Jacen and Tenel in one of the living rooms, speaking with two red-haired people she suspected were related to the Weasleys, and Tonks. Jag looked up as she entered and smiled at her. He patted the space beside him.

She settled down on the couch and leaned into her boyfriend, taking a deep, calming breath. "This is Jaina," Jacen was saying. "Jay, this is Bill and that's Charlie." She smiled at them pleasantly, her face taking on the unreadable mask that told anyone who knew her that she was distracted.

Bill gave her a polite smile and Charlie grinned. "I imagine Fred and George were making fools of themselves when you were introduced, huh?" Bill said. Jacen chuckled. "I can't blame them," Charlie said, flashing Jaina and Tenel another grin.

Jag sighed. "I suppose I'd better resign myself to males making fools of themselves over you, shouldn't I?" he said. "I've served my time and now I've got them throwing themselves at you." Jaina flashed him a small smile. "You made your own bed, Fel," Jacen said amusedly.

Tonks laughed. "Apart from Kreacher trying to strangle her, they've had a good reception." Bill and Charlie looked alarmed. Jaina waved a hand dismissively. "No big deal," she said reassuringly, seeming to come out of her fog. "I'm fine."

"Fred and George want to put him in St. Mungo's," Tonks said, grinning. "Justly, for once." Jaina smiled slightly. Ginny, Tahiri and Anakin came into the room, Harry, Hermione and Ron in tow. "We'll show Jaina and Tenel where they're sleeping," Ginny offered.

Jaina rose easily, in synchrony with Tenel. She squeezed Jag's hand briefly in reassurance as he looked at her quizzically. Harry and Ron entered the room as they left and Harry glanced at Jaina quickly but her face betrayed nothing.

Jag shifted slightly on the couch and Jacen motioned for the two of them to sit down. Tonks excused herself. "So what exactly happened with Kreacher earlier?" Bill asked. Jag looked murderous.

"The damn thing jumps at her and starts choking her," Ron said. "Scary as hell." Jag muttered several select Corellian curses he'd learnt from hanging around the Solos and other Corellian Jedi and pilots darkly.

"Pardon?" Harry asked. He'd made vague connections with what he'd heard Jag mutter and what Jaina had spat at Dudley and his gang earlier that day. "Nothing," Jag said apologetically. "Just babbling."

It had sounded very much like a string of highly offensive terms to Harry, judging by the way Jag's voice had darkened. He brushed it off as an insult to Kreacher.

Han threw the tumbler across the room angrily. It shattered against the wall. "What do you mean 'can't sense them'?" he shouted furiously. Leia was sitting on the lounge, her face in her hands, a few tears trailing down her cheeks.

Mara was beside her, a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I mean," Luke said calmly. "That when we reach out for them, they don't respond. It's like they're not there. I think they're alive, but I don't know where they are."

"You'd better damn well find them!" Han yelled, throwing another tumbler wildly. "You don't think we're worried?" Mara snapped. "Tahiri and Tenel are gone too, and they're under our care! We're trying to find them as fast as possible. Jag's gone as well, and his parents are crazy with worry."

Han quieted for a moment. "We parted on bad terms," he said bleakly. "The last thing we did was scream at each other." Leia looked up and there were tear-stains all down her face. "What if they're dead?" she asked softly.

Jaina slid into a pair of pyjamas she pulled from her knapsack and settled down onto the mattress she'd been given. She sent a thought to Jag. _Come say goodnight?_ His reply was quick. _Of course_.

A few moments later, he appeared in the doorway. "Turn off the light, will you?" Tahiri mumbled. Jag turned it off and crouched down beside Jaina's bed. "Come on in," Jaina said softly. Jag chuckled. "I'll never get out."

"Okay," Jaina said in an undertone, stretching up to press her lips to his. He responded in kind. Jaina shifted on the bed and Jag eased on, drawing her into his arms. "I wish Dad and I hadn't parted on such bad terms, Jag," she whispered. "I'm scared."

He kissed her softly. "I'm sure we'll find a way to get back to them soon, baby," he said quietly. "Don't be scared. Your brothers and me are here. Between us, I daresay someone would be fairly beat up before they got to you. We wouldn't want to have to bring you back to your father hurt and face the firing squad, hey?"

Jaina giggled softly and buried her face into his chest. She shook slightly as she cried into him. He stroked her hair and murmured soothing sounds until she looked up. "I love you," she said, kissing him again. "I love you too." His voice was gentle.

The salty taste of tears was left on his lips as she started to cry softly again. He just held her. When she quieted, he found that she had fallen asleep. He kissed her softly. "Sleep well, Jay," he whispered. "I love you." He climbed off the bed slowly and carefully as not to wake her and crept from the room.

Bill, Charlie, Jacen, Anakin, Harry and Ron were in the living room when he came back in. "She alright?" Jacen asked concernedly. Jag nodded. "Sleeping." He looked to Bill and Charlie. "Anyway," Anakin said, carrying on where he'd been interrupted when Jag entered.

"As I was saying, Jacen woke up this morning and started panicking. He couldn't sense Jay, and being the considerate brothers we are, he started trying to reach her. Jace must have got something because he started going all transparent.

"Tenel grabbed him, I grabbed her and Tahiri grabbed me. Then we ended up in a park, and Jay and Jag were there. Then Harry found us and now we're here." Jacen clapped mockingly. "Great job, Ani," he said sarcastically. "But you got it wrong."

Anakin looked confused. "Tahiri grabbed Tenel and you grabbed Tahiri," Jacen corrected. "Oh." Anakin grinned. "My bad." Jag rolled his eyes. "Yes, Anakin," he said. "You are bad." "A bad boy," Jacen scolded playfully. "A bad, bad, bad boy. Naughty Anakin."

Anakin scowled. The others laughed. Harry rose. "Me and Ron will show you guys where you can sleep, if you want," he offered. "Thanks," Jacen said and the three rose. "It's past Jag's bedtime anyway." Harry and Ron snickered slightly.

Jag sent a Force slap quickly and Jacen smirked, rubbing absently at his head. "You have to stop using the fact that Jay taught you how to do that as an unfair advantage!" Anakin admonished, grinning. "Aunt Mara never taught us. Just Jay."

"Female weapon," Jacen said, shooting Jag a wary glance and putting up a Force shield.

Jag shook his head menacingly. "You're just asking for it now, Solo," he threatened. There was no hint of mockery or joking on his face and Harry and Ron started to wonder if he would actually punch him. Jacen grinned smugly.

"Oh, yeah, Fel," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm really asking for it." Jag's hand snapped out suddenly and his fist would have connected with, and broken, Jacen's nose if the other boy hadn't ducked. Jacen chuckled. "Almost."

Ron made a sound half-way between terror and amusement. Harry laughed. "I think we're gonna have to get used to have that kind of thing going on," Bill said, grinning. "They're worse than Fred and George." Anakin looked up and smirked.

"We always pride ourselves on doing everything first and better," he said cockily. Jacen rolled his eyes and smacked Anakin across the head. The younger boy didn't seem fazed, merely shot his older brother a obnoxious look before shifting his stance.

"Can I ask a question?" Jag said suddenly. "What exactly is in these 'Star Wars' movies?" The wizards shrugged. "Have no idea," Bill said and the other three echoed him. "You have to ask Hermione in the morning," Ron said. Jag nodded.

"G'night, guys," Bill and Charlie said. "G'night," the five boys repeated. Jacen snapped a mock salute and Bill and Charlie returned it, grinning. "Get a life, Lieutenant Solo," Jag said, his tone that of a military commander. "I have a life, thank you very much, Colonel Fel."

Jacen stuck his tongue out at Jag as Harry and Ron led them out of the room.

Bill looked to Charlie as the teenagers left the room. "Likeable kids, aren't they?" Charlie commented, grinning. "Very likeable. Look older than they are, undoubtedly, especially Jag." Bill grinned. "What about that Jaina?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A nice-looking young woman," Charlie said. "Very nice-looking." "As Fleur would say," Tonks said, coming into the room. "''Er 'ole body simply 'angs off 'er cheekbones!'" Bill grinned. Charlie laughed. "If I was five years younger." He sounded wistful.

"Jag's got her, it seems," Bill said. "And he'll defend his territory fiercely. As anyone who was dating someone like that would. I don't like your chances, Charlie." Tonks grinned sneakily. "Besides, Jag's quite a looker himself," she said slyly.

Harry and Ron showed the three boys a spare room, with three mattresses. "This okay?" Harry asked. Jag nodded. "It's fine," he said, grinning at him. Harry grinned back. "We'll see you in the morning, then," Ron said, flashing a grin of his own.

They waved as Harry and Ron left. "Friendly guys," Ron said as they went down the hall to Harry's room, passing the girls' room. They peered in and saw Jaina, curled like a cat, facing away from them, Tenel was lying on her stomach and Tahiri was sprawled all over the bed.

"Attractive girls too," Ron commented, grinning. Harry looked at him and couldn't help but grin back. "Very." He turned thoughtful. "But they're all taken. And it looks as if Jag's very protective of Jaina." Ron snorted.

"Can't imagine why…" he said mockingly. "Imagine if you were dating a piece of work like her! Bloody hell! I'd never let her out of my sight! No wonder, really, if he worries. Imagine what'll happen if they come to Hogwarts this year! Malfoy will crack a _fit_!"

Harry laughed as they entered his room. "He'll want them to join Slytherin!" Ron guessed. "I think they'd rather Gryffindor, though. Maybe they could hold fighting lessons and bash up Crabbe and Goyle for us…"

Harry grinned as he flopped onto his bed. "Y'know, all this has helped distract me from getting sad about Sirius," he said happily. Ron grinned. "That's good, mate," he said. "Really good." "Maybe we should get them playing Quidditch!" he said after a minute, excitedly.

"I'll bet they'd be great at it! We'd have new Beaters, a Keeper and Chasers, seeing as Katie, Angelina and Alicia are gone!" Harry grinned. "I can imagine the look on McGonagall's face when we walk into class with six new people!" he said.

Ron's mouth dropped open. "I'll bet they have mind powers!" he said, awe-struck. "They'd be great help with homework and tests." Harry grinned again. "They have mind powers alright," he said, remembering accusing Tenel of being a Legilimens.

Ron looked positively gleeful. "This is so great!" he said excitedly. "We're so going to have a great year!" Harry laughed, finding himself swept along with the excitement Ron was feeling.

All of a sudden, Jaina's words came back to him. _Who and what is the Dark Lord? Voldemort or something. He keeps probing my mind_. The connection scared him, but at the same time, he felt safer. Like everything that had been pressing in since Sirius died was gone.

Stopped in it's tracks. Merlin's beard, he must be going mental. Stop, he ordered himself. Stop, and focus on something real. Something definite. You _wish_ you had a connection with Jaina.

Shall be back with more soon! Had a hectic year so far and I have like two other stories on the go as well. I think I might have bitten off more than I can chew.


	4. We Come From Totally Different Worlds

Title: **Of Wizards and Jedi**

Summary:A rather angsty teenage story with both main characters, Harry and Jaina. Ever wondered what would happen if sixteen year-old twins Jaina and Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka, seventeen year-old Jagged Fel, fourteen year-old Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila, and later, Kyp Durron, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade had a run in with Harry Potter and the gang from Hogwarts? Some interesting incidents are in order… MA-15 + just for some adult themes and coarse (teenage) language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or incidents related to him. I also do not own Jaina, Jacen, Jag Fel, Anakin… and so on. JK Rowling and George Lucas own the sandbox, I'm merely having a play-date with them and have decided to stick my head in.

Note: Yes, Jag is a Jedi in this. In one of my other stories I made him Force-Sensitive and it kind of automatically carried on into this one!

Chapter Four

**WE COME FROM TOTALLY DIFFERENT WORLDS**

Jaina moaned something and Tahiri threw a pillow at her. "Quit fidgeting, Jay!" she grunted loudly. Jaina jolted awake and squinted at Tahiri's form, tangled up in the blankets. Tenel sniggered from her sitting position on the foot of Jaina's bed.

"Shut up…" Jaina mumbled, turning over and burying her face in the pillow. "C'mon Jay!" Tenel chirped. "We have to go down! Jag's awake and they're having breakfast…" Jaina suddenly became much more alert at the mention of Jag's name.

She stumbled to her feet in some semblance of grace, pulling a pair of socks onto her bare feet and combing her fingers through her hair hurriedly before sweeping it up into a ponytail. Tenel grinned wryly. "I doubt Jag will mind if you look a little imperfect this early in the morning," she said.

Jaina's calf-length, green, polka-dotted pajama pants were fairly fitted and her tank top was white with a green frog on it. "You look fabulous, darling," Tahiri yawned, rumpling her blonde hair. "As for me, Anakin doesn't care what I look like in the morning, and nor do I."

Jaina and Tenel giggled. "Unlike Anakin," Tenel said. "Jag and Jacen actually like us to look presentable." Tahiri scoffed degradingly. "Are you sure that's not just you two being perfectionists again?" Jaina grinned and went over to the door.

"C'mon down to breakfast," Jaina said, grinning. Tahiri and Tenel got up and followed her, Tahiri still yawning.

Harry looked up from his plate of bacon and eggs as Jaina, Tenel and Tahiri entered the room. Fred and George smiled brightly and Harry thought he saw Jag roll his eyes at Jacen. "Morning ladies!" the twins said cheerily. Ron gave them wide grins.

Jaina grinned. "Morning." She went straight to Jag and leant down to give him a soft kiss. He pulled her down onto his lap and nuzzled his face into her neck, his plate of bacon and eggs forgotten. She giggled and leant further into him.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the pair of them. She waved her wand and another chair appeared beside Jag. "Sit down, Jaina dear, and have some breakfast," she said. "You too, girls." Tenel gave Jacen a quick peck on the lips and sat beside him.

Tahiri took the seat next to Anakin and kissed him on the cheek briefly before grinning at Harry, Ron and the twins. "Sleep well, everyone?" Everyone nodded. "What would you like for breakfast, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uh… Some fruit and a glass of milk would be nice if you've got it." Jaina sounded a little nervous and Tenel echoed her. "Whatever the boys are having looks fabulous, Mrs. Weasley," Tahiri said, flashing a grin. Jaina rolled her eyes.

"So," Harry piped up. "Do we have anything planned for today?" At that moment, Tonks came into the room, yawning widely and rumpling her vivid pink hair. "Morning, kids," she said with a grin, flopping into a chair.

A bowl of mixed fruit was handed to Jaina and another to Tenel, and a rather large plate of bacon and eggs to Tahiri. "What would you like for breakfast, dear?" Tonks shrugged. "Whatever's going will do, thanks, Molly."

Jaina found the fruit, whatever it was, very refreshing. She rested her forehead against Jag's shoulder, shifting her chair closer to him, and he slid his arm around her waist. Hermione and Ginny came in a few moments later and Jaina smiled at them.

No one had answered Harry's question. "We'll tag along with whatever you guys are doing," Jacen said to Harry. Harry grinned at Ron. "We thought we could maybe go down to Fred and George's shop," Harry said. "We haven't been to visit."

Ron nodded his agreement, as did Ginny and Hermione, both with mouthfuls of bacon, egg and cheese muffin. Tenel, Jaina, Jag, Tahiri and Anakin nodded. Jaina rose. "I'll be back in a minute," she whispered in Jag's ear. He patted her bum as she brushed past him and she aimed a playful Force slap at the back of his head.

Jacen sighed. "What are we going to do with those two?" he said mock-despairingly. Jaina's voice floated back into the kitchen as she reached the bottom landing. "Shut up, Jacen, or I'll start zapping y_ou_ every time you touch Tee's bum. A permanent buzz cut is in your immediate future!"

The kitchen erupted into laughter and Jacen made a huge show of looking scared. "No one let her near a pair of scissors, please!" he said pleadingly. "And someone confiscate her lightsaber! For my safety! I am begging you!"

Mrs. Weasley excused herself from the room and Jacen peeked out the door after her exaggeratedly before creeping back to the table and making it extremely obvious he was touching Tenel's bum.

Tenel rolled her eyes and Hermione, Ginny and Tonks laughed. Jaina came back down, dressed in a pair of knee-length black shorts and a brown tank. Jag grinned at her and sent an affectionate brush through the Force. She sat down next to him and crossed her legs.

Fred and George rose. "We're just going to go get ready and then we'll get Kingsley to come with us," George said. "I'm sure he'll agree," Tonks said, grinning. "Mind if I tag along? Wouldn't mind having a sneak peek at what you lads have been up to."

"Not at all," Fred said genially. He and George left the room. Jag nudged Jaina and halfway turned to him, she caught Jacen's eye. He sent a series of thoughts. Somewhat unexpected thoughts, but once she heard them from Jacen, they turned out to be nagging at the back of her mind.

Jacen and Anakin rose and hurried up to their room to get dressed. Tahiri and Tenel getting up similarly. Harry and Ron got up. "We'll be back down soon," they said. Tonks got up too and excused herself to get ready.

Ginny and Hermione walked up the stairs to their shared room. "It's unfair," Ginny complained under her breath. "Jaina and Tenel are absolutely gorgeous. Even Tahiri. Makes you feel _so_ inferior." "They're not arrogant and up-themselves though," Hermione said. "Tahiri's confident, but she doesn't act like she's better than us."

Ginny agreed reluctantly. "Have you seen the way the guys act around them?" she went on. "They act like idiots, all show-offy. Can you imagine if they come to school with us? Merlin's beard, there'll be hysteria." Hermione giggled.

"I can so see Jag standing next to Flitwick!" she said. Ginny giggled again. "That would be hilarious! He's probably about six foot, and Flitwick's not even four." Hermione and Ginny kept giggling all the way up the stairs.

Jag had been dressed from the time he'd come down for breakfast so he stayed in the kitchen with Jaina. She shifted closer to him and he pulled her into his lap. He buried his face in her neck again and she giggled as his lips brushed her warm skin.

"Jag!" she giggled. "Stop being amorous!" Jag chuckled and she could feel the rumbles through his chest. "I'm having fun being 'amorous'," Jag retorted, slipping his hands under her tank to rest on her stomach. Jaina squirmed as he traced his fingertips around her bellybutton and giggled as he started to nibble at her earlobe.

Fred and George entered the room, Harry and Ron behind them. Jaina was in Jag's lap and Jag's arms were looped through hers and resting on her stomach. Jaina had her head on his chest and she was whispering something in his ear that was making him grin.

George coughed and Jaina jumped. The expression on Jag's face told them she'd hit a sensitive spot on the way down. Harry and Ron stifled grins as Jag winced. Jaina leapt up immediately and started apologizing profusely to Jag.

"Relax," Jag insisted, rising and stretching a little. "No harm done." Jaina looked so guilty he had to lean over and kiss her to prove he was fine. "Are you two ready to go?" Harry asked, grinning at Ron. Jaina nodded, blushing a deep pink, which just served to accentuate her delicate cheekbones even more.

Jag took her hand and held it tightly, her long, thin fingers entwining in his. Hermione and Ginny came down, followed by Jacen, Anakin, Tahiri and Tenel. Tonks came down a few moments after, grinning. "All ready?" she said brightly.

Everyone nodded and Kingsley appeared, smiling. "Molly's given it her go ahead, so long as you stick with Tonks and I." He sounded quite excited. "Where exactly are we going?" Tahiri asked.

"Diagon Alley," Ginny said, her long red ponytail swinging off her shoulder as she turned to face Tahiri. "It's where witches and wizards go to get brooms and stuff." "Brooms?" Jaina repeated, somewhat confused. "To sweep the floor with?"

Tonks laughed. "No, to fly on!" Jaina looked even more confused. "You fly on wooden sticks with twigs at the bottom?" Jag asked incredulously. "Pretty much," Kingsley said. Jaina's eyes were as wide as Galleons.

"Come on," Hermione said kindly. "They're specially designed for flying and not just sticks." Jaina looked mightily relieved. "You had me scared for a moment there!" Fred and George sniggered.

They got in the car that they'd come to Headquarters in, and Kingsley drove them somewhere. Jaina was deep in conversation with Hermione about something and Harry and Ron had engaged Jag and Jacen in a conversation about Quidditch.

Tonks had started talking to Tenel and Tahiri about something that obviously interested them, because the two girls would not stop yapping. The trip was short, as everyone was chatting. "We're here!" Kingsley announced, pulling the car to a stop outside a dingy pub front.

They went through, Jag, Jacen and Anakin all putting their arms around the girls as old, gruff faces leered at them from the shadows. Jaina wriggled out of Jag's arms and stared around the pub in wonder. She'd never seen anything like it!

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, seeing the expression on Jaina's face.

Jaina turned to her, wonder written in her every feature.

"We come from totally different worlds," she whispered.

Hey everyone!

Sorry it's so short, but I'm writing the next one at this minute!

Luv everyone who's stuck with me!


End file.
